sulolas_survivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Clash of Titans
Clash of Titans 'is the third episode of ''Survivor: Honduras - Fans vs. Favorites. Story Previously on Survivor... Pia was left in the absolute minority after the Fans' first Tribal Council, and some were determined to keep her there. However, she began to work her hardest to establish relationships with the rest of her tribe in order to save herself. Meanwhile, the inept Marshall began to become a more notable target for some Fans. On the Favorites tribe, Pasqual and Tae Min expanded their alliance with Nick by adding in Alondra and Cerise. Thom and Kit continued their fiery feud, and Nick began to target both of them for the chaos they were causing and to save Polina from danger. At the Reward challenge, the Fans lost. The Fans also lost the second Immunity challenge, facing Tribal Council again. While some members of the tribe wanted to take out Pia for being on the bottom of the tribe, others were hesitant. Pia managed to connect to enough people to convince them to flip and vote out the weaker Marshall in a nail bittingly close vote. With a close vote and loud personalities still on Llegada, chaos is bound to erupt. 18 remain, who will be voted out tonight? Night 6 The Fans tribe returns from their second Tribal Council with mixed emotions. Some of them are elated. Pia grins widely, reaching over and hugging Uriah and then Cressida tightly in thanks, and then laughing at someone's joke as she sits around the crackling fire. Meanwhile, others are not as positive. Nichole looks very guilty as she sits by the fire, and while people begin to head into the shelter to sleep, she leans on Sven's shoulder and confides that she voted against Pia and she regrets it. He comforts her as she tries to keep her cool. Hideki full on snubs Pia and most of the tribe, even Freya, his closest ally. Instead, he storms off down the beach after setting down his torch and proceeds to kick driftwood and fling fistfuls of sand into the ocean until he's worn out, and then he just sits on the shore with a grimace, panting. Day 7 The tribes reunite in a large, dusty clearing the middle of the jungle in the morning of Day 7. None of the Favorites are surprised to see that Marshall was the second boot since he struggled in challenges, especially the previous one. Sulola tells them about their reward challenge; one castaway will be the caller, who will direct a blindfolded trio to retrieve their tribe's baskets and bring them to the pulley lift, where four more blindfolded castaways will lift the baskets to the tower where the caller is. The first tribe to get all five of their baskets in their tower will win a reward of supplies to make kebabs: meats, vegetables, and a spice rack. This makes the castaways salivate and motivates them to compete hard. For Vuelta, Kit and Thom will sit out while Tae Min is the caller. Pasqual, Cerise, Polina, and Harris work the lift while Lorine, Alondra, and Nick collect the baskets. For Llegada, Cressida is their caller. Nichole, Hideki, Uriah, and Christopher control the lift while Freya, Pia, and Sven collect the baskets. The challenge starts off neck and neck, but the Fans surprise everyone by steadily gaining a lead due to Cressida's strong leadership. Her loud voice and concise instructions bolster her tribe into the lead. Meanwhile, Tae Min's voice isn't as loud and is overshadowed by Cressida's, so Vuelta fumbles a little. Despite valiant efforts to catch up, Llegada wins by a healthy margin, getting their last basket in their tower swiftly while Vuelta is just going out for their fourth. The castaways take off their blindfolds and collect on their mats, and then Sulola gives the Fans their reward. Cressida bounds forward with a giant smile on her face. She picks up the large woven basket, filled to the brim with food and spices, and kisses it jovially. The Vuelta tribe returns to camp after their loss, not too heartbroken about it. While the kebabs looked delicious, it's not going to make or break anyone's game. The tribe decides to cook up some of their rice to refuel after that taxing challenge. As the castaways are scooping out servings of rice from the pot, Kit spots Thom taking a little bit more than his fair share. Kit taps Thom and asks him why he is taking so much rice. Thom looks baffled, blushing as he tells her that he doesn't know what she's talking about. She insists that he does, pointing at his visibly larger helping. He shrugs and tries to brush it off, but Kit won't let it go. Eventually the two are shouting at each other, and they both storm off in opposite directions. The rest of the tribe is pretty silent after the two rivals dash away to cool off after their altercation, not knowing how to react. Cerise quietly picks at her rice, eyes darting around the others to see their reactions. After everyone finishes eating, most of the castaways stay around the fire, talking and cracking jokes. Kit eventually returns, acting like nothing has transpired. However, Thom stays out by the beach, and Harris goes off to check on him after a while. Thom tells Harris to leave him alone, but Harris urges Thom to return to camp and keep his cool. Thom just ignores him, and Harris goes back to camp, sighing. Thom picks up some little pebbles and seashells and starts trying to skip them across the surface of the ocean, but it is too choppy and it just makes him even more frustrated. He sits down on a driftwood log and tries to reign in his emotions. While Thom is marshaling his emotions, the leaders of the majority alliance are convening. Pasqual and Tae Min walk down the path that leads to tree mail just to have something to do while they discuss the game. They talk about how they feel like their alliance of six is solid and then they shift to talking about who their target should be come Tribal Council, and they both agree that while Thom and Kit are inflammatory, they are good in challenges and need to be kept. Nick meets up with his two allies and joins in the conversation. When he hears that they are targeting Polina, he mentions that he disagrees with the idea and talks about why taking out Kit or Thom would be better. He says it would be smarter to take one of them out now since they're big threats when they definitely have the numbers. Tae Min and Pasqual both consider this idea and aren't that opposed to it. The three guys head back towards camp; Tae Min and Nick chatter, but Pasqual is more deep in thought. As night begins to fall, the majority alliance hangs out around the fire. Harris and Thom, who has cooled off, sit in the shelter, while Kit relaxes on the beach. Polina watches the camp and realizes that the six around the fire are in the majority alliance, and begins to scheme. The scene shifts to the Llegada campsite earlier in the day, as the Fans are returning from their victory at the Reward Challenge. Spirits are high, and everyone is in a good mood as they arrive back at camp. The tribe originally tries to leave the kebabs until dinner time, but their attempts at distracting themselves by going to the well or relaxing on the beach do not work well; the kebabs are just too alluring. Soon enough Nichole and Freya have begin to cook the kebabs while most of the tribe watches on excitedly. While most of the tribe is happy and surrounding the fire, two angry men are marching through the jungle. Hideki is still fuming after the last vote and being left in the dark, while Christopher is annoyed that Hideki is dragging him away from the fun at camp to talk. However, Hideki doesn't care, needing to talk then. Hideki asks Christopher why he was left in the dark at the last vote. Christopher swallows his anger and tells Hideki that it was a last minute decision and that he feels bad, but Cressida and Uriah really pushed for it and he didn't want to make a scene. Hideki huffs and rolls his eyes, but is satisfied with the answer. The two men arrive back at camp just as the last kebabs are being pulled off of the fire. The tribe dines in delight, digging in with grins. Cressida has her arms around Uriah and Nichole, laughing as the other two eat their kebabs happily. Sven grins as he bites into a pepper on his kebab, enjoying himself. Night soon begins to fall as the castaways polish off their kebabs. The camera focuses on Nichole; while she has been enjoying the festivities, she obviously has something on her mind. After she finishes her kebab, she gets up and walks towards where Pia sits on the opposite side of the fire, chatting with Sven. Nichole taps Pia on the shoulder, beckoning her towards the beach. The two women go for a stroll. Nichole confides that she was the fourth vote against Pia, and apologizes profusely, saying she wants to work with Pia and only voted against her because she didn't know what was going on. Pia accepts her apology, saying that she's just thankful to still be there. The two ladies hug and then go back to camp; Pia's confessional is the last thing shown from Day 7. Day 8 The two tribes walk in from opposite ends of the beach for their third Immunity Challenge. Both tribes look focused, knowing that this challenge is pivotal; if the Fans win they can begin to mount a comeback, while if the Favorites win, it's very possible for the Fans' fates to be sealed in this game with an ever-growing numbers advantage. Sulola explains that four members of the tribe will swim out to collect floating puzzle pieces in their tribe color; once all fifty pieces have been collected, the other four tribemembers will use the pieces to build a replica of their tribe's mascot (a croc for Vuelta and a capybara for Llegada). The first tribe to finish their puzzle will win Immunity. Vuelta sits out Lorine and Pasqual. They have Kit, Thom, Cerise, and Alondra collecting pieces while Tae Min, Polina, Nick, and Harris work on the puzzle. Meanwhile, Llegada has Cressida, Uriah, Pia, and Sven collect pieces while Nichole, Hideki, Freya, and Christopher work on the puzzle. The challenge begins, and both tribes' swimmers rush into the ocean, quickly scooping up as many puzzles and carrying them back to the beach. Alondra and Thom lead the tribe in their efforts, while for the Fans, Cressida and Uriah are both delivering, and Pia is doing well based on her pure drive to win because she is still iffy about her state in the game. Eventually, Vuelta gets all of their pieces out of the ocean before the Fans, but not by much and it is rather close going into the puzzle. Immediately, Christopher begins directing the other three what to do for the Fans puzzle; while Hideki seems miffed, he listens and follows directions, as Christopher sees how the pieces must go together. Meanwhile, the Vuelta team is adept but no one takes a strict lead. Polina begins to panic a little when Sulola declares that the Fans have passed the Favorites on the puzzle. She works feverishly, but it is not enough; the Fans manage to finish the puzzle while the Favorites have six pieces left. Freya starts screeching the second Nichole slams the last piece into place, and puts her arms around Hideki, while Uriah and Christopher high five, and Cressida can be seen grinning wider than ever. The Fans scream like maniacs when Sulola hands the Immunity Idol to the Fans tribe for the first time. Christopher takes it with a smug grin on his face, and Freya rushes over and peppers the statue with excited kisses. The eager tribe returns to camp in high spirits. Meanwhile, the Favorites seem miffed with their loss, but they don't take it very hard. They've all played this game, and they know what to expect tonight. The Vuelta tribe returns to camp after the challenge, and deliberations begin immediately. Kit pulls off the two people she feels closest to, Cerise and Alondra, and begins to chat with them about what she wants to do tonight; take out Thom. Cerise seems a little skeptical of the whole idea, but Alondra is pretty on board from the get go. As Alondra and Cerise go back to camp while Kit walks off to go talk to someone else, Alondra does her best to convince Cerise that it's a good idea. Cerise and Alondra soon meet up with the rest of the alliance, and the group of six walks together in the jungle while Polina, Harris, and Thom watch from around the fire. Polina doesn't say anything, getting up and walking off to the shelter to go rest, but Thom complains about the alliance and about how he knows Kit is gunning for him tonight after seeing her talk to everyone else besides him after the loss. Meanwhile, in the jungle, the majority alliance begins to discuss the vote as they walk in a clump. Nick brings up his idea to take out either Thom or Kit for dragging the tribe down socially and for being big threats. Alondra and Lorine swiftly agree with him, and Tae Min and Cerise see the merits of the vote. Pasqual is the only one who isn't really for the move that much, but Nick and the others do their best to sway him. The alliance eventually heads back to camp, where they spread out and make it look like they didn't just spend a half hour in the rainforest together. Lorine is very excited however about the vote, pacing around camp in her exuberance. Members of the majority alliance begin to talk to Polina after the group returns to camp, and she lights up when Nick sits down next to her and tells her that she's safe, and who the group is voting for. She beams and gives Nick a quick hug before getting up so it doesn't look suspicious. Harris and Thom notice Polina's relaxed demeanor and begin to panic, realizing that the vote is not going to be going against her tonight as it was supposed to. The two men begin to scramble; Thom pulls Tae Min to the side, while Harris talks with Cerise and Nick, both doing their best to convince them to vote against Kit. Kit sees the two men scrambling, and does scrambling of her own, all of this happening in the half hour before they have to leave to go to Tribal Council. Tae Min watches, bewildered, as the three move around camp frantically. The majority and Polina seem content with the decision as they walk away, but Thom, Harris, and Kit are all still crazed and paranoid as they walk to Tribal Council. The ten members of Vuelta arrive at Tribal Council for the first time this season. Many have vivid memories of their first Tribal Councils in their original seasons as they dip their brand new torches into the fire and place them behind the stools before sitting down. Sulola begins by asking Pasqual what the tribe is like. He responds by saying that the tribe is strong and everyone contributes, but some people make the camp life a little dramatic. Kit pipes up and points out that Pasqual is talking about Thom, who has irritated everyone all season thus far. Thom fires back, saying she was the one that attacked him on the first day, and the rest of Tribal Council is spent with the two mostly bickering and dragging the other down. Sulola asks Lorine, who watches the arguing with an amused smirk, if the tribe will really sacrifice strength over weakness or if the conflict between Kit and Thom is staged. Lorine just shakes her head, cracking a joke about the fact that Thom and Kit are always at each other's throats that makes most of the tribe chuckle. Then, it is time for the castaways to vote; Harris is to first to vote, and he looks worried as he walks up to the voting booth. Polina is the last one to vote, and she sits down with a hopeful smile on her face. Sulola counts the votes and returns with the urn. She asks if anyone would like to play a Hidden Immunity Idol. Everyone's heads snap towards both Kit and Thom, but neither of them move, both staring intently at the voting urn, wanting the votes to be read. Sulola begins to read off the votes. Thom. Kit. That's one vote Thom, one vote Kit. Thom. Kit. That's two votes Thom, two votes Kit. Six votes left. Harris, Thom, and Kit all hold their breath as the next vote is read. Thom. Harris and Thom both look very worried now, while Kit breathes a sigh of relief, believing she is safe. Thom. Thom. That's five votes Thom, two votes Kit. Three votes left. The third person voted out of ''Survivor: Honduras - Fans vs. Favorites... Thom. You need to bring me your torch. Thom just shakes his head as he stands up to grab his torch. Harris gives him a tight bro hug, and then Thom ignores the rest of the tribe that has voted him off, carrying his torch up to Sulola. She snuffs it, saying "The tribe has spoken. Time for you to go." Thom stalks off into the night, away from Tribal Council. Sulola tells the tribe that they decided to sacrifice tribal strength for strategy early on in this game; they will see if it pans out or not. She bids them goodnight as they gather their things and walk back to camp, Harris feeling suddenly all alone while Kit smirks victoriously. Challenges Reward= '''Challenge: Blind Leading the Blind One castaway for each tribe will be the caller, and they will be in a high tower overlooking the course. The caller will be the only one not blindfolded. The caller will direct three castaways chained together across a course to collect baskets in their tribe's color. Four others will work the pulley lifted platform to lift the baskets into their tribe's tower. The first tribe to get all five baskets into their tower will win reward. Reward: Supplies for kebabs (meats, vegetables, and spices) Winner: |-|Immunity= Immunity Challenge: Floaties Four castaways from each tribe will swim out into the ocean and collect floating puzzle pieces of their tribe's color. Once all fifty pieces have been collected, the other four castaways will use them to build a circular puzzle of their tribe's sigil (a crocodile for Vuelta and a capybara for Llegada) Winner: Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Polina's vote was not shown during her confessional. Final Words Still in the Running Trivia * The episode title was said by Tae Min Kim when he was talking about how Kit and Thom, both huge targets, were campaigning hard against one another before Tribal Council. * Kit, Tae Min, and Thom had the most confessionals this episode with 3. ** Alondra, Cerise, Christopher, Freya, Lorine, Sven, and Uriah had the least, with 1. Category:Episodes Category:Survivor: Honduras - Fans vs. Favorites Category:Survivor: Honduras - Fans vs. Favorites Episodes